


Missed You

by orphan_account



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, I love that tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex, big beefy crucible boyfriend can be a sub too, how do i tag exo x human, light play, pro guardian tip: don't have lube? light works just fine, these tags are cursed i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frey took a few quiet steps towards him, gloved hands resting lightly on his chest plate, “Have time for me?”“Always.”“Lie down for me tonight,” the hunter’s voice was soft, but no less commanding. Shaxx already knew this song and dance.They were long overdue for an encore.





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing a long fic about my guardians, but sometimes... Sometimes you just gotta oneshot some good ol nsfw.

If one were to not count the cold, empty sensation left behind from the loss of the Traveler's light, all was relatively going well. Lightless guardians were finally finding rallying locations, such as on Titan, or, where Shaxx was, on a golden age farm at the edge of the EDZ.

Thanks to Frey-9, the only guardian with their light intact, the Vanguard was finally able to reunite. However, despite their presence, the farm still hummed with a lazy energy, workers trickling slowly between the few buildings it held. The peace wouldn't last long- Shaxx would imagine the place would be buzzing with energy and hustle by sunrise, if not earlier, depending on how long the Vanguard meeting took.

Shaxx would have been invited, if he were not off-site at the time to handle perimeter control with some non-guardians and his Redjacks. He knew that every hand was needed on deck at this point, and while normally the crucible handler would not find himself engaged in field tactics, he was the only other person within a hundred mile radius that at least a grasp on planning for battle. Still, no one waited for him, and so he stood rather dejectedly at his crucible post.

From what Arcite had told him, Shaxx had missed Zavala by mere moments. But before the titan could stew on his disappointment at the fact, a familiar green cape darted from the corner of his eye.

He knew that this hunter would only let Shaxx see him if he deliberately made it so. The titan quickly made for the direction the shadow came from. Before he exited the barn, he looked to Arcite, "Could you finish everything for the day?"

When the frame nodded, he resumed his path, noticing a peak of a helmet before it vanished around the outside corner of the barn. He jogged towards it, finding himself between a cliff and the open door to the cellar. Shaxx made his way down.

The cellar of the farm glowed with a few dim candles and rays of moonlight peaking between the holes of wooden planks, illuminating dust motes floating in the air. Plenty of unused furniture and boxes were stacked on each other, covering most of the damp floor. On one of the upturned desks sat a hunter in green, helmet removed to reveal a smile stretching across the exo's white faceplates.

"Frey."

"Missed me?" the hunter hopped off the table, approaching Shaxx with a languid stride, blue optics admiring the titan's figure. As Frey stalked past him, he placed a gentle hand on Shaxx's shoulder, his light leaving a phantom warmth.

Shaxx may have still been lightless, but he still recognized the feeling. _Joy_. _I missed you_. _Nostalgia_. He closed his eyes as the pleasant sensation washed over him before escaping through his tingling fingertips. A light thud sounded behind him, and when he turned around he noted Frey had closed the cellar door, leaving the room alight with only a few candles and the blue glow of his optics.

It took Shaxx a moment more to find his voice, the hunter looking at him with expectation and anticipation, "Of course. I was worried." A month was a mere blink in Shaxx's long lifespan and the time they've spent together, but it felt like an eternity this time around. "... I missed you."

"Do you have anything planned?"

"Zavala thought it would be best to start strategizing without me," Shaxx sighed and shook his head, Frey offering a pitying smile, "I'm quite clear for the time being."

The hunter took a few quiet steps towards him, gloved hands resting lightly on his chest plate, "Have time for me?"

"Always."

"Lie down for me tonight," the exo's voice was soft, but no less commanding. He knew the look in Frey's eyes, and his sudden demand was hardly foreign. They've done this song and dance countless times before, and were more than overdue for an encore.

"Are you certain?" Shaxx hummed, allowing himself to be pushed back by Frey until pressed against his desk, "The walls are thin around here, and we're not the only ones still out tonight." He was playing coy- he knew the exo loved to put on a show, and they had angered many neighbors to prove it- but his eagerness to push Frey further far outweighed any usual embarrassment.

"Then-" Frey slid off his helmet, "-we'll-" it falls to the floor as thumbs dug into his shoulders, "-have to-" a roll of the hips leaves Shaxx biting his tongue, "-be quiet."

"You won't make it easy for me, you sly bastard," his words were harsh but tone light, Frey smiling at his jab.

A cool hand pressed against his face. He let out a noise of surprise cut short, instead settling with a muffled sigh as he allowed Frey do as he pleased. He let the exo slowly caress his face, his chest, his arms... unfastening each clasp until Shaxx's armor was nothing but a discarded pile on the decrepit floor. A harsh gust of air came from Frey as he stared, sharp blue eyes absorbing every inch of his form.

"Like what you see?" Shaxx murmured teasingly, wrapping his arms around the exo's neck and pulling him closer. The only demand he would permit himself for the night.

"Impatient," Frey chided, but offered no resistance as Shaxx removed his cape and chest piece, peppering his face with kisses.

He could feel the hunter relax in his arms, wanting to return to their usual patterns. But as thrilling as taking Frey against the table and making the hunter writhe with pleasure sounded, he had other plans in mind. A single hand, infused with just enough light to give him a boost to his strength, shoved Shaxx roughly onto the table. Frey wasted no time straddling his hips, his mind still reeling from the touch. A breathy chuckle was all he could muster as the exo pressed his cool lips against his neck, nipping at the skin.

Pressure on his lips, his eyes flutter and cheeks warm. He feels the pressure move slowly downwards, gasping when it brushed past his covered member, wrapping around it in a gentle embrace. His pulse raced as Frey's metal lips traced its shape through his under armor, breaths tangled in moans with each touch. Hands roamed his sides until they came to rest on his chest, lightly twisting his nipples.

When Frey arose, Shaxx felt his knees weaken- a set of eyes, hungrier than the void, devoured his shaken form, and he allows himself to fall into it. The exo catches him with surprising strength, spreads him out on the wooden table and languidly removes what little remained on Shaxx. His intake hitches, and a hand runs along well toned muscles in appreciation, the titan quivering with each feather-like touch. Shaxx is kissed once more, arching his back to meet its touch, warmth growing ever more inside. He allowed himself the relief of letting go, wrapping his arms around Frey's neck with a content sigh.

Shaxx whines as one hand on his abdomen is removed, silenced by another touch of lips and a soft thud on the floor. The hand, now bare, resumes its original path, only downwards ever so slowly. Sparks went off in his mind as the cool hand wraps around him, the sensation more raw now that clothing no longer confined them.

He cries out at the touch and ruts into it, Frey's gentle chuckle reverberating through his body. A metal thumb traces the tip, fiery red and weeping, but delightedly twitching at the attention. Liquid seeps down its sides and, along with it, the downward trickle of cold fingers, gently pinching the base before returning to the top.

His pulse pounding in his ears and body burning with pleasure, all he can do is thrust repeatedly into the offered hand. He begins to feel Frey press against him, straining against his skin-tight suit. Eyes on Shaxx, he places his free hand onto himself, lazily rubbing circles over the tent, plates shifted into a sly smile. Then, he took two slow steps back, hands leisurely unfastening his belt. Shaxx lifted himself onto his elbows, eyes following the exo's movements.

Frey slowly tugged his pants down, well aware of the eyes latched onto him and relishing each moment of attention they offered. Shaxx unconsciously licks his lips as memories of his own hands pressing dents into the immaculate metal of the exo's hips flashed through his mind. He has to dig his nails into the table to prevent himself from making it reality. It was Frey's night.

"Like what you see?" Frey echoed his words from earlier, making Shaxx's attention snap to the sly look on the hunter's face.

"Quite." The smile widened.

Once Frey undressed, his fingers pressed against half-parted lips. A smile forms on the hunter's face as Shaxx accepts it, cold fingers caressed by his tongue and held by his teeth. They are gone as quickly as they came, and Shaxx whimpers as all contact ceases.

Then Frey's fingers are inside, and he barely swallows down the moan that threatened to rip out. They scraped against every wall inside, a trail of fire in their wake. Shaxx feels the familiar warmth of light spread inside him, easing the pain as Frey stretched him.

"Enough," Shaxx managed to gasp, pushing Frey back and swallowing the disappointed moan with gritted teeth, "Just do it already."

Frey prods at his entrance, tentatively, as if Shaxx were fragile. Despite the Shaxx's burning annoyance, in some ways, he was right. His eyes flash towards Shaxx's face, flushed in a deep hue and panting, and he loses all control, ramming inside until fully covered by the shouting titan. The world blurs for Shaxx, his voice feels like rooms away and he hears murmurs from Frey brush against his ears. It took him a moment to figure out what he was saying.

"They'll hear you." Shaxx's eyes shoot open in mortification, firmly placing a hand over his mouth and shooting a glare at Frey. "Sorry, you looked good," a few cool kisses were planted on his forehead, "Couldn't help myself."

"You're lucky you're a smooth talker," Shaxx breathed as Frey began to adjust himself inside.

Then he felt the hunter begin to move, slowly at first as each thrust released a pained whimper, muted by Shaxx's own hand. But soon whimpers turned into moans, and the table creaked mercilessly beneath their weight. His hands scrambled for purchase, clenching at the side of the table and against Frey's neck.

White hot pleasure seared across his spine, and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Frey laughed from above and angled Shaxx's hips, hitting the same spot continuously, until nothing more than stars could be seen for the titan. He was no more than gasping for air now, begging to feel more of Frey, filled yet craving more. A sigh is released as more kisses pepper down his neck, the cold sensation a wonderful release from his burning skin.

Shaxx could only think about how it had been much too long, finding himself reaching his peak long before the norm. He cursed through his bitten lips, digging his fingers into Frey's shoulder. The exo gasped, either in pain or surprise, as his plating dented from the strong grasp, hips snapping roughly one last time before sending Shaxx over the edge.

Frey held him as his orgasm shook through, tugging every drop until Shaxx stopped shuddering. He hungrily gasped for air, grip loosening on the exo but no less demanding for touch. When his breathing evened, he pulled Frey in for a long kiss, the hunter humming pleasantly at the contact. Shaxx pulled away, perhaps much too soon, his eyes absorbing every second he got to see Frey. Who knew how long they would be apart next.

It was hard finding the words he wanted, even after all of this time, and he found himself lamely saying, "I'll miss you." Frey smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I got the characterization right. Shaxx is great, but he can flip between intelligent and supportive titan to jackass at the flip of a coin. And plus, I've never made an oc before, so I hope he didn't come off as too obnoxious... Then again he's a hunter. So maybe a little obnoxious.  
> All comments and kudos are appreciated! They are my primary fuel source.


End file.
